The present invention relates to a sheet feeder for an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a sheet feeder constructed into a unit which is removable from a body of an image forming apparatus and can be positioned relative to the latter with improved accuracy.
With a prior art laser printer, facsimile machine, copier or similar image forming apparatus adopting an electrophotographic procedure, it has been customary to mount a sheet feeder directly and rigidly to the side panels of the apparatus body. A problem with such a scheme is that various components and structural elements of the sheet feeder are different from each other in assembling sequence and fastening direction, resulting in uneasy and inefficient assembling work. When any of the components of the sheet feeder wears out or is damaged, it cannot be replaced or repaired unless other various components which are fastened to the apparatus body are unfastened also. Thus, the prior art sheet feeder arrangement involves time-consuming work in assembly and disassembly as well as in the replacement of components, resulting in inefficient maintenance.